Rallica Gio
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Setheo BannedLagiacrus Adopted by TheElusiveOne }} Rallica Gio is a giant turtle-like behemoth created by Setheo but, redone further by BannedLagiacrus. Physiology Rallica Gio has a shiny purple shell that is pure diamond, leading down to its long tail. On the side of its body are spiky portions used for defense against predators. The plastron is mostly flat, though the front of it and back has spiky ridges. This plastron is brown with yellow and tan spots. Covering its head and feet are silver-tan scales used for camouflaging on the bottom of the sea floor. Its face has one large piece of diamond protruding from both sides of its head. The eyes of this creature is pure black and in its mouth is small teeth. Noticeably under its tail, their are small barnacles. In Rage Mode, its diamond shell and eyes will shine yellow. Habitat Rallica Gio prefers areas with beaches, where the sun warms the sands and allows them to gather sunlight for the Fire Element. This species has only been spotted in the Deserted Island and Moga's Coastline. Attacks and Moves Rallica Gio's movements are all different from other Behemoths. Land-Based Attacks and Moves Basking: When hunters first encounter this monster, in either Zone 10 of the Deserted Island or Zone 4 of Moga's Coastline, it'll be basking on the shore with its back legs sticking out, like a real turtle, and its shell shining with light. After a hunter attacks it, it'll quickly go into its shell and raise its head to roar. Its roar requires Low Grade Earplugs. Claw Dance: It'll turn towards a hunter before using its back legs to push itself towards a hunter. While it is pushing itself, Rallica Gio will use its front legs to scratch the hunter up, dealing moderate damage to them. After the attack, it'll put its claws back in place. Snap!: Rallica Gio will look at a hunter for a few seconds, as it focuses on its potential prey, before quickly popping out its neck and attempts to bite a hunter. This attack deals a lot of damage if hunters aren't careful. In Rage Mode, this attack can cause Gooey. Spinning Shell: The monster will tuck in its legs and tail, leaving only its head and neck exposed, before its mouth turns green. After a few seconds, it'll breath a stream of goo to its left, sending it spinning wildly in a circle as it moves around for a short distance. After five spins, it'll stop spinning by using its legs. This attack can cause Gooey, when it breaths it. Flipping Over: Rallica Gio will stick its nose into the ground, lifting up the rest of its body, as flips over on its back. It'll either flip over left or right, depending on where the hunter is, as it attempts to crush a hunter with its carapace. After flipping over on its back, it'll slowly use its head to flip itself back over on its feet, crushing any hunters that are under as it falls. This attack does a lot of damage despite how harmless it looks. Spiked Bat: Swings tail left to right, damaging any hunters behind it while also sending barnacles at them. If these barnacles hit a hunter, they'll actually cause Life Drain like the Zamite. The Big Drag: Rallica Gio backs up as it drags its front claws into the ground. As it drags its claws into the ground, it'll use its front legs to throw sand at hunters behind it before roaring. Sun's Diamond: It'll get on its feet and begin to gather energy with its diamond shell. As it does this, its scales will toughen and take less damage from attacks for a short period of time. This can last for about twenty seconds. In Rage Mode, this can last about thirty seconds. Slobber: Rallica Gio shakes its head from side to side twice, like a wild dog, and begins to swing a goo from its mouth around the hunters, in front and beside it. After swing it around for a bit, it'll breath a stream of the goo in front of to catch hunters off guard. This attack causes Gooey. Rage Mode: It stomps its two front feet and roars into the air, as its back and eyes begin to glow. Sun Blasts: In Rage Mode, its shell will begin to sparkle before it blasts three projectiles from its back to hit around it. This attack can cause Fireblight. Sun Beams: Like Kuarusepusu, it'll charge up energy from the sun and release a circling beams from its back that causes Fireblight. This attack can last up to three seconds. Four seconds in Rage Mode. Snaps!: In Rage Mode, Rallica Gio will look at a hunter for a few seconds, as it focuses on its potential prey, before quickly popping out its neck and attempts to bite a hunter not once but three times in a single attack. This attack can easily takeout a hunter's health if their evasion and guard timing is wrong. Slobber Feet: Occasionally, while in Rage Mode, it'll stick its neck out and begin to breath goo on its front legs. This means that it can cause Gooey with any attack dealing with its front feet or just simply by stepping on a hunter. Underwater-Based Attacks and Moves Much like Gobul, some of its land-based attacks can be performed underwater. This is mainly from it preferring to walk on the bottom of the sea floor to ambush prey. Unbreakable Diamond: Rallica Gio will place its head, feet, and tail into its shell while it slowly floats down to the bottom. As it floats, it'll rock back and forth to deal a small amount of damage to nearby hunters. When it hits the bottom, it'll perform Gamera! Gamera: Once it hits the bottom of the sea floor, it'll begin to spin wildly in the water and fly towards a random hunter as it spins. While spinning, its mouth will spit out sticky goo to entangle hunters with, even if it misses them. Infinite Chase: It'll look at a hunter and swim at them with surprising speed, as it chases them down with its mouth open. It will continue to chase down the hunter until it gets to attempt to bite them once, or twice in Rage Mode. Even if a hunter gets out of the water, it'll actually chase them down on land for a bite or two. Disappearing Act: Like Gobul, it'll quickly dig underground the seabed. Claw Dance-Snap! Combo: It'll push up against a hunter and wave its front claws before, snapping at the hunter. Suction Bite: Rallica Gio will swim towards a hunter, open its mouth wide, and begin to try to suck up the hunter with its mouth, much like Gobul. If a hunter is sucked in, it'll quickly bite them causing Gooey. The whirlpool around its mouth as it sucks causes Waterblight. Sun Cannon: Rallica Gio's strongest attack. Rallica Gio will dig under the seabed, disappearing from the map, before a shining light is seen under one hunter. The light does burn damage like a hot environment, however, that is only the preview of the attack. After a few seconds, a large beam of fire bursts from its shell, sending hunters caught in it in the air before they land back in the water. If hunter's aren't wearing the proper armor, this monster can potentially kill them in one hit. Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -10 *Water +20 *Ice -10 *Thunder +10 *Dragon +5 Skills: Trap Master, Artillery Novice, and Heat Surge. Gunner Set *Fire -5 *Water +25 *Ice -5 *Thunder +15 *Dragon +10 Skills: Trap Master, Use Lv1 Crag S, and Heat Surge. Notes *Rallica Gio collects energy from the sun to use it as a weapon for protection. *Rallica Gio hides at the bottom of the water as it feeds on plants, coral, and fish. It'll also feed on Sharq, juvenile Leviathans, Epioth, and jellyfish. *It is unknown how it is able to form its diamond shell. **One theory suggest that it may actually eat diamonds and crystals. *A lot of ideas for this monster's attacks comes from BannedLagiacrus' pet turtles. *Though their shell is made of diamonds, it isn't completely full proof against other monsters. *Rallica Gio are known to spend hours basking on beaches, leading to them encountering fisherman coming back from long hauls. Category:Monster Creation Category:Behemoth Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Life Drain Monster Category:Gooey Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Setheo Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:ElusiveSeeker